


its not that hard to hit send, guys (its also not hard to click MUTE)

by bongo_17



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, because i know, everyones gay awakening was yang, everyones sad and gay man i odnt know, just a group of friends having fun, maybe there will be some angst.., no enabler though tahts gross, no relationships tagged because tehres a littl ebit of everything really, who knows - Freeform, yang lowkey has a drinking problem, yeah yeah stop reading these and get on with it i dont know how to tag, youll definitely be able to guess the end-game relationships once u start reading a bit more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bongo_17/pseuds/bongo_17
Summary: Modern day AUA group chat fanfiction where everything will be in the form of texts- except it has plot! : D
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	1. The Queers

**Author's Note:**

> What is THIS?? A TEXTING FIC WITH PLOT?? 
> 
> Whaaa?? 
> 
> Yeah, you're welcome :)
> 
> For real though, these are always fun to make, so I decided why not? 
> 
> i tried to give them all their own personalities through texts, which is actually harder to keep track of then you'd realize
> 
> just so you know, there IS cussing in this fic. if your not comfortable with it dont read : )

##  the queers 

###  8 participants in this groupchat 

####  8:30 PM 

**Weiss:** Yang, why did you rename this? I don't like it.

 **Yang:** are u dumb

 **Weiss:** Whats that supposed to mean?!

 **Blake:** Well we aren't exactly the straightest group of individuals

 **Nora:** RIGHTTT speak for yourself, miss belladonna 

**Jaune:** Nora you literally made out with yang last night.

 **Nora:** your point?

 **Weiss:** Nora, you're just embarrassing yourself.

 **Yang:** k so its the 7 confirmed queers and the bisexual-in-denial

 **Jaune:** Actually im not really into dudes

 **Yang:** fuck

 **Yang:** k so its the 6 confirmed queers, the token straight, and the bisexual-in-denial

 **Nora:** wait is Jaune the bisexual-in-denial?

 **Yang:** no

 **Yang:** its you babe

 **Ren:** She squealed at that.

 **Ruby** Hi guys! ^^

 **Blake:** Hey Ruby

 **Weiss:** Hello Ruby.

 **Yang:** ruby serious question

 **Yang:** is nora straight?

 **Ruby:** No 

**Yang:** fuck yeah

 **Pyrrha:** I believe we should stop making Nora uncomfortable. When she chooses to come out, we can be there for her. For now, lets leave it be. 😊😊❤

 **Weiss:** Pyrrha, hello!

 **Blake:** Hey Pyrrha!

 **Pyrrha:** Good afternoon, Weiss! ✨

 **Blake:** Well fuck you too then whatever

 **Ruby:** Hey Blake...

 **Blake:** no

 **Ruby:** ajhfasfka I DIDNT EVEN ASK ANYTHING

 **Blake:** Whatever it is, ask your sister.

 **Yang:** no dont ask your sister ruby sister yang is busy

 **Blake:** What do you want Ruby

 **Ruby:** :< well with that attitude i dont wanna ask

 **Blake:** Good

 **Ruby:** BLAKE Youre supposed to feel sorry for me

 **Blake:** That only works on Weiss and your sister 

**Ruby:** OK WELL

 **Ruby:** WHAT I WAS GONNA ASK WAS IF YOU WANTED TO JOIN ME

 **Ruby:** TO THE MOVIES? TOMORROW? i know you've been wanting to see that one faunus movie- and i got free tickets to it!

 **Blake:** Thats so nice of you of course ill come

 **Ruby:** Cool! Just so you know, Weiss is coming too

 **Blake:** Nvm not coming

 **Jaune:** Can you guys talk about this in private

 **Ruby:** WHAT

 **Ruby:** BLAKE HOW COULD YOU?! I GOT US TICKETS

 **Blake:** Im not third wheeling with you & Weiss 

**Ruby:**... yeah thats fair

 **Weiss:** Haha what.

 **Weiss:** Whos third wheeling?

 **Weiss:** Not Blake. Thats for sure.

 **Weiss:** Hello? I'd rather not be ignored here guys. I didnt even know I was attending.

 **Weiss:** Did you all mute this chat already? In just one day of it being active?

 **Weiss:** Hello?

 **Weiss:** ...

 **Weiss:** Listen here you little shit heads if I get one more case of fucking silent treatment in this group Im done. Its all funny haha lets ignore the rich Schnee haha lets watch her panic. No, its not funny you guys its my emotions. Ill go crazy. Become blonde, grow big tits, ride a cool motorcycle and lose an arm. Im this close to chopping it. Ill fucking do it. Answer me. This fucking close. 

**Yang:** dude u would be so cool go for it lmao

**Weiss Schnee has left this groupchat.**

\------------------

##  Private Conversation 

####  11:23 PM 

**Yang:** hey noraaa

 **Yang:** didnt mean to make u uncomfy back there just so u know

 **Yang:** if u want me to stop teasing u about it just say the word the last thing i want is to make you upset yk

 **Nora:** GOD your so nice but no really its okay you were just joking its funny 

**Yang:** ok cool cool just making sure love you nora 

**Yang:** see u tmrw at the party

 **Nora:** party is saturday yang its thursday

 **Nora:** Hey are you feeling ok your texts seem kinda out of it

 **Yang:** bring that cutee quiiet boy with you 2 i want to talk to hin more xx

 **Nora:** Do you mean Ren?

 **Yang:** yeah thats the one hes cute

 **Nora:** ...

 **Nora:** You've known him for three fucking years Xiao Long

 **Nora:** He's obviously coming 

**Nora:** Are you DRUNK?

 **Nora:** Yang ???

 **Nora:** is this a good drunk or a bad drunk

 **Nora:** Coming over 

**Nora:** No need to unlock it Ive still got the keys

 **Nora:** K false alarm im here and i dont have the keys i forgot them and its really really really cold its just me out here

 **Nora:** please let me in 

**Nora:** i see u in ur bedroom im coming in through the window  
\-------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which weiss bails on the movies, pyrrha's use of emojis gets more and more outrageous, ruby feels alone, and the party is tomorrow !!

##  Private Conversation 

#### 8:05 AM 

**Ruby:** So, Yang

**Ruby:** Go ahead and let me know whhy nora was here last night

**Ruby:** at like midnight

**Yang:** no clue what ur talking about

**Ruby:** Yang im not an idiot

**Yang:** yeah i know

**Ruby:** I just cant believe you wouldnt tell me sooner

**Ruby:** I always knew you two had a spark ^^ Happy 4 you!

**Yang:** wtf rubes no

**Yang;** im not fucking dating nora

**Ruby:** Oh.

**Ruby:** Are you fucking Nora

**Yang:** ruby whta the fck

**Ruby:** IM KIDDING IM KIDDING SKLDGJSDLKFDJS

**Ruby:** Why was she here though :<

**Yang;** just to hangout lol 

**Ruby:** And why wasnt I invited to your hangout

**Yang;** uhh

**Yang;** we were doing 

**Yang;** drugs? eachother? which one sounds more believable

**Ruby;** Probably eachother

**Ruby;** But i wouldnt put it past you if it were drugs

**Ruby;** anyways can u tell blake to come to this movie?? she blocked me

**Yang;** why did blake block u?

**Ruby;** It's a long story

**Ruby;** Actually no its not I was spamming her cat pictures :)

**Ruby;** I'm just really happy she's here again you know

**Ruby;** It felt like torture when she left

**Ruby;** Hellooooooo

**Ruby;** Did you text Blake

**Ruby;** Can you stop ignoring me im your SISTER

**Ruby;** Tell her Weiss bailed out on me

**Ruby;** Actually just tell her to unblock me ashdshhshjf

**Yang;** i did

**Yang;** why did weiss bail out on you?

**Ruby;** Something about family??

**Ruby;** I didnt push, you know how she is with her dad and stuff

**Ruby;** OH blake responded! thanks sis :) 

**Yang;** love u ruby

**Ruby;** Love you too

## the queers 

###  8 participants in this groupchat 

####  9:30 AM 

**Pyrrha:** Good Morning everyone! 😊💞💞

**Weiss:** Good morning, Pyrrha

**Ruby:** morningggg :)

**Ren:** murbling

**Ruby:** Anyways

**Ruby:** Me & blake are heading to the movies at 12:30 

**Ruby:** Ive got one more ticket if anyone wants to come :))

**Ren:** gueyss

**Yang:** ignore him

**Ruby:** ????

**Jaune:** Yeah ignore him

**Blake:** Wtf

**Pyrrha:** Good Morning Jaune, Yang, Ren, and Nora! 😙😚😇👾🐱👤

**Blake:** Are my messages sending?

**Ruby:** Yes 

**Blake:** What the fuck Pyrrha 

**Jaune:** Hi Pyrrha

**Nora:** in the middle of an existential crisis rn can yall chill

**Ruby:** Nora?????///#*$(@()

**Ren:** Relatable

**Ruby:** Sobbing????

**Pyrrha:** Im heading to dinner with my mom! 😋 Talk later! Love you guys! 😌🥳🧐🤓

**Weiss:** Have fun Pyrrha.

##  Private Conversation 

#### 12:03 PM 

**Ruby:** Blakeeeee

**Ruby:** Where are thou

**Ruby:** Hello?????

**Ruby:** Blake please were gonna miss the movieeeeeee

**Blake:** Sorry 

**Blake:** Go alone I cant make it

**Ruby:** Blake :(

**Ruby:** What happened I thought you were excited about it

**Blake:** Yeah Just go 

**Blake:** Sorry.

**Ruby:** Are you okay??

**Ruby:** :(

**Ruby:** Why is everyone being so weird???

**Blake:** What

**Blake:** What do you mean weird

**Ruby:** Like,

**Ruby:** Nora and Yang hung out yesterday??? Alone? Didnt even invite me

**Ruby:** Which they normally do

**Ruby:** And Weiss bailed out on the movies :(

**Ruby:** Said it was for a Schnee family meeting or something

**Ruby:** But you know Weiss

**Ruby:** She wouldnt have attended it wihtout Winter

**Ruby:** And winters still in england

**Ruby:** I tried to hang out with Jaune earlier too and he denied :((( I just wanna talk to you guysssss

**Ruby:** And now you wont come to the movies with me

**Ruby:** It probably sounds dumb but Ive been trying to hang with you all for like a month now

**Ruby:** Am I being annoying??

**Blake:** No, not at all. Im just a little stressed right now. 

**Ruby:** Right I'm sorry

**Ruby:** If u need to talk Im always here <3

**Ruby:** We all are :) 

**Blake:** Thank you Ruby. See you at the party tmrw?

**Ruby:** Duh!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls remember i love your comments no matter what they are about
> 
> ilove u guys stay safe <33

**Author's Note:**

> can you tel l  
> im absolutylylyly inlove with yang xiao long because ohmygod
> 
> leave a comment it doesnt even have to be about this fanfictionn tell me abut your day or your thoughts on the newest v8 episode
> 
> anything


End file.
